Lake Floria
by AKSaga
Summary: A small break in their adventures happens, and where that is, hilarity, antics, and friendship follows. Ghira/Fi, written by my dear friend, Paprika01. Second in a trilogy of oneshots.


Hi again! This is the sequel to Memories, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you go do so so that you don't get confused. Just like the last time, this is posted for a friend that currently does not have an account.

Onwards!

OOOOOOO

(Link's PoV)

"Wait, wait, I forgot something!" Ghirahim called. We had just come out of the bazaar, finished shopping for our vacation in Faron Woods, near Lake Floria.

Zelda groaned. "More shopping." She muttered as Ghirahim disappeared into the bazaar.

I nodded. "And knowing Ghirahim, that something may just turn out to be several 'something's." I smiled.

Ghirahim then appeared out of the door of the Bazaar, carrying only one "Something." As he came closer he held it up, revealing it to be chocolate. I rolled my eyes. "What? A dude's gotta have candy!" Ghirahim exclaimed indignantly.

Suddenly, Zelda grabbed the chocolates and a smile spread on her face. She held them up to me revealing the brand was Ghirardelli. I laughed. "I'm going to call you Ghirardelli from now on!" I elbowed Ghirahim. He just groaned in annoyance.

-Five minutes later-

"Hang on, hang on!" I called, running up after Zelda and Ghirahim who were standing on the edge of Skyloft, ready to jump off and call their loftwings.

"What now?" Zelda muttered.

I slowed to a stop and held up a purple tunic, matching in style to my own. "You have to wear this." I smirked pointing towards Ghirahim.

"What? No!" Ghirahim exclaimed, apparently horrified.

"Yes. I'll cut you a deal. Make it blue and you can wear it." I said.

"Make it red."

"Green."

"We are NOT, having matching clothes!" Ghirahim exclaimed, indignant. "Red, and no foolish hat."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He had no right to insult my fashion sense! "If you don't wear the hat it has to be purple." I demanded.

"Red and no hat, or I'll just wear my normal clothes." Ghirahim said, unwavering.

"His clothes are never 'normal'." Zelda muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Fine, red and no hat. Go change." I said, pointing toward the knight academy.

-15 minutes later-

"Are we ready NOW?" Zelda exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yes, we are." I nodded.

With that, we jumped off the ledge and called our loftwings with a sharp whistle. We tilted them into a dive, heading rapidly for the Faron region. Once we got there, we leveled off and landed, sending our loftwings back to Skyloft. Upon landing, Fi hopped out of my sword and began to float around, admiring the scenery, while Ghirahim walked off in a seemingly random direction.

"Bet he's exploring" I whispered to Zelda. She nodded smiling. "I think I'll join him." I said, wandering off after him.

I ran and caught after him rather quickly, to find him bent over, examining the ground. "What are ya looking at?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Fi's favorites." He said, pointing to a bouquet of daisies he had in his hand.

"They're Zelda's favorites too." I said, examining the daisies.

"Oh?" Ghirahim asked, only half paying attention.

"Yes, and since you picked the rest of the small patch, I'm going to have to take those." I tackled Ghirahim to the forest floor.

"Hey!" He sputtered kicking me off.

I smirked. "The battle is on! I'm gonna whoop your butt." I said, before attempting to grab the daisies once again. Ghira swiftly dodged and then elbowed my shoulder, misdirecting me. I tried again, this time feinting to the left and then quickly swooping in on the right. I succeeded! The daisies were mine! Suddenly I was falling toward the forest floor; the daisies flew out of my hand! "Stupid tree root" I muttered, annoyed by the fact that this allowed Ghirahim to catch the daisies. I pushed myself to my feet, running after him, but it was too late. He had already made it back toward the Lake, where Fi and Zelda were talking.

"I brought these for you, Fi" he said, giving a small mock-bow. She smiled and accepted them.

"And I suppose you had to go through a bit to get these?" She said, looking back at me. Ghirahim nodded, smirking.

"So...how would you like to go for a visit with Faron, the water dragon?" I asked the group.

Zelda and Fi both nodded, but Ghirahim didn't. "I...can't." He sighed.

"Why not?" I playfully elbowed him.

He gave a short bark of mirthless laughter before replying. "You've forgotten, sky-child, that I barged into her home, injured her, and killed some of her servants and a host of other things she would not welcome me for."

I grinned. "You've changed. You're coming." I said, before beginning to pull him there. He did not resist, but I could tell it annoyed him. I smirked. Let it annoy him. I can say I annoyed the Demon Lord and lived to tell the tale.

-10 minutes later-

"Ugh...really?"

"Yes, really."

"You've really honestly truly pulled me here, into Faron's throne room, where she would sooner sink her talons into me than say hello?" Ghirahim asked me, grimacing.

Suddenly there was a roar and an explosion of water, as Faron broke the surface. "And what would you be doing bringing HIM in here?!" She shouted, gesturing at Ghirahim.

"Mighty water dragon, we have brought him here because he's changed! His master is dead and so he cannot bind Ghirahim to his evil wishes any longer. Give him a chance!" Zelda said to Faron.

Faron snorted. "We shall see." She replied. "Anyways, hero, would you like to go for another test of your abilities?" She asked, looking at me.

I groaned. "No more tadtones, please, I have had enough to last me a lifetime." I responded.

"No, not tadtones!" She said, "I agree myself that those things can be tedious. What I'm talking about is a duel, for me to see. Between you two." She gestured at me and Ghirahim, who drew his sword.

"Shall we, sky-child?" He asked, smirking. I grinned.

"You're on!" I cried, before jumping forward and striking with my sword, only to have Ghirahim trap it between his fingers.

"This old trick?" I asked him, chuckling.

"I've improved a little." He responded, as I took my sword out of his grip. Then he did something that surprised me. He immediately drew his sword, and started pressing me back toward the wall. I clenched my teeth as he struck my shoulder with his blade, and then dodged around him, swinging my sword as I went. Ghirahim parried it, and once again started to advance, but he didn't get the chance. I feinted to the left and quickly swooped in on the right, striking him and causing him to drop his guard. I landed several more strikes in quick succession before he roundhouse kicked me away and drew his other sword, charging towards me. I raised my shield and attempted to perform a shield bash but I was too slow. I was safe but my shield broke. Ghirahim stopped and spun around, beginning to launch a flurry of blows in my direction, I parried some, but others got through. I grunted.

"You have gotten better." I said through gritted teeth. He grinned and with a few more blows, disarmed me and had my back against a wall. I smirked. "We're not done yet!" I cried, kicking him. As he staggered back I ran and picked up my sword. By that time, Ghirahim was charging toward me once again. I dodged out of the way and quickly ended the duel by jarring first his sword from his right hand, and then his left, then I pinned him against the wall. He didn't have the strength to keep fighting, so he called off the duel.

"Alright, you win." He said, panting.

I grinned. "That's…four to zero!" I cried, doing a victory dance. Faron smiled.

"Well fought, the both of you. Thank you for your visit but Zelda has another thing she wants to do, and I suggest you be off if you are to accomplish it before your visit to Faron Woods is over." She said.

Ghirahim and I quickly hurried over to Zelda. "Yes?" I asked.

"Link you were great!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, as for the thing I want to do, I was thinking we could visit the skyview temple, if you two want to, that is."

Ghirahim nodded. "Of course. I do like that place."

I, on the other hand shifted from one foot to another, undecided.

"What?" Ghirahim asked me. "I don't like that place at all." I responded.

Ghirahim laughed. "You will now. You don't honestly think I have spent all my time in skyloft, do you? No, I prepared a nice little surprise for you two. Fi has already seen it, when we went for our flight we stopped there for a few minutes."

Fi hopped out of the sword. "That I have. You really will like it Link. Now let's go!" She said, leading the way out, Zelda and Ghirahim following. I sighed and went with them. Might as well check it out.

-10 minutes later—

We had arrived at the skyview temple again. I grinned in spite of myself. This was the spot where I had really been introduced to how hard my adventure was going to be. Ghirahim walked up until he was standing in front of the doors. I grinned.

"You're going to need this." I told him, holding out my slingshot. He smiled and tapped a green gem on the door twice, and then a blue gem on the door once. It swung open without a sound.

"Just little tricks you learn." He said as an explanation, and then entered.

Once we entered, the first thing I noticed is that the entrance hall had been cleared of mushrooms, deku baba, spider webs, lichen, keese, and path-obstructing trees. It also had a few lighting fixtures, and the hole which was formerly used as a shortcut was now a window. Zelda was gaping open-mouthed at all the changes.

Ghirahim grinned. "This is just the start." He said as he led us farther in. The room with the eye-switch and the three-way hall had got the exact same improvements as the entrance hall, but when he took us into the large room, where I had got the beetle I gasped.

He had transformed it into a…library?

Yes, a library.

Regaining her composure, Zelda asked "Where did you get all these books?"

Ghirahim shrugged. "That, you shall never know." He replied, grinning.

Zelda sighed. "I'd love to finish the tour, but we really should be getting back to skyloft." She said.

I nodded. "Fine, fine, but you're free to come here as often as you like." Ghirahim said. I laughed. "I should think so. I could easily best you in combat and make you allow us down there otherwise, Ghirardelli." I said, poking at him.

He laughed. "I suppose you could." He replied and led us out. He suddenly grinned. "Perhaps you couldn't remember? I beat you over the daisies." He responded.

I groaned.

"You couldn't pick a bouquet of daisies!" He joked, as we called our loftwings. Fi sighed, this was the way it was with those two. Ghirahim and I continued jesting as we flew up to skyloft.

And so ended our vacation at Lake Floria.

OOOOOOO

As always, R&R!


End file.
